What's going on?
by FluffyBookwurm
Summary: Ron watches Harry receive notes all day and react to them…. SLASH! HPDM, one-shot!


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's note:**Thanks to Veer for reading it over for me. Inspired by a line in a German movie I was listening to.... Apparently this is what happens while I wait for Veer to finish up Chapter 8 of How to find your true love: one-shots!! Nat

* * *

**What's going on? **

To Ron Weasley, being at Hogwarts was the greatest thing. He had all his friends there, especially Harry and Hermione. Things at Hogwarts had always had their own rhythm and order of things.

Since last summer, the summer before they started their 7th year there, the rhythm and order of things had slightly changed. At the end of their 6th year, it had turned out that the Malfoys had joined the Order. When that had come out, the most amazing thing to Ron had happened. Draco Malfoy had apologized to Harry, Hermione and him and they had a truce. Harry and Malfoy had even formed some sort of friendship, it seemed. Harry didn't want to talk about it too much, but Ron knew things had changed. When he said something bad about Malfoy Harry either didn't say anything back or defended him. It was annoying, but Ron was happy not to be on the receiving end of Malfoy's insults about his family.

Unbeknownst to Ron, this day of all days would be the turning point. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Thing went pretty normal right up until breakfast. As they were trying to talk and simultaneously eat, well he anyway, the mail came. A school owl dropped a note into Harry's lap and Ron saw him fold it open and start to read. A huge grin was now on his face.

"Good news, Harry?", Hermione asked, craning her neck trying to see what the note said.

Harry put the note in his pocket and nodded, still smiling. "Excuse me for a second."

Ron then watched Harry walk over to the Slytherin table and tap Draco Malfoy on his shoulder. When he turned around, Ron saw Harry lift him up and then….. He had to blink to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Harry was kissing Draco! And it wasn't a peck on the cheek either. When he was done, he put Draco back on his feet, gave Blaise a little wave and sauntered back to his place at the Gryffindor table. He then proceeded to calmly finish his breakfast. Ron and Hermione just sat there, staring at him open mouthed. As was most of the Great Hall. No cluttering of knives or forkes. No chattering…… Complete silence.

"Right, I'm done. I'll see you guys later? At Herbology?", Harry asked them before leaving the Great Hall to get his bag and be on his way to his first class.

Ron's wish that that had been a spell gone wrong, would never be fulfilled. By the time he entered his second class of that day, Divination, Lavender could be overheard giving a report on what she'd seen outside the Arithmancy class.

"We came out and Harry was waiting right outside the door. And then…..", she sighed, "…. then he grabbed Malfoy and kissed him again! When he was done, Malfoy had to lean against the wall! Dean asked why Harry had done that and all Harry did was wave with a small piece of parchment!" Lavender's voice was full of curiousity. Then the lesson began and Ron was too busy making up things that would happen to give it further thought. After Divination came Herbology, which he took with Harry, Hermione and Neville but was shared with Slytherin. Draco was taking the class too.

Halfway through the lesson, Ron's anxiety became less and less and he was slowly feeling like he always did. There had been whispers, of course, and he had seen Harry and Draco look at each other more than once. He told himself that he could deal with that. When they were cleaning up and getting ready to leave the green house they'd been working in, a little note came flying over to Harry. Ron saw it coming. Harry took it, opened it and again had that big grin plastered on his face. He put it in his pocket and quickly walked over to Draco. Ron groaned.

Harry stopped in front of Draco, took his face between his hands and kissed him thoroughly. The girls all sighed. The boys tried to look away. When Harry was done, Draco had to grab Harry's arm to keep standing. When he finally let go, Harry winked at him, turned, grabbed his bag and waited for Ron and Hermione to join him.

Ron was now confused. He had to run to keep up with Harry, who was making good time heading for the Castle where he would have his Transfiguration class. Ron decided to talk to Harry later and slowed down. Hermione started to talk to him. "Ron, aren't you in Harry's Transfiguration class too? You'd better hurry up, otherwise you'll be late!"

Blaming this all on Harry and the notes, Ron made a dash for the castle and slipped in his seat seconds before Prof. McGonagall entered the classroom. Everything went well, and with a sigh of relief he walked out, talking to Harry about what they'd learned. As they turned to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch, a young student walked up to Harry and pressed a small piece of parchment in his hand. Ron groaned. It looked exactly like the others. Harry read it, grinned and sprinted towards the Great Hall. As he entered, Ron saw him scan the room and as both their eyes found a certain blond Slytherin, Ron sighed.

"Give me your bag, Harry.", he said, defeat sounding in his voice.

"Thanks Ron! I won't be long!"

"Take your time!" Ron took Harry's bag and walked to their table and sat down next to Hermione. As she turned her head and opened her mouth, all he said to her was "Don't ask."

After what to Ron seemed like an hour, Harry returned. He didn't see him approach, the whispers told him enough. Harry sat down and tucked into his plate. Seamus noticed Harry's appetite.

"Hungry, mate?", he asked, grinning.

Harry looked at him and nodded, but kept on shoveling food in.

"Having a nice day?", Dean now tried.

"You have no idea!", Harry said, sounding excited.

Ron groaned.

When the bell sounded to indicate lunch was over, Ron stood, ready to face the rest of the day. Sort of.

"Potions, Harry, Ron. Ready?" Hermione asked them. Harry nodded excitedly.

"Harry, you do realise we are heading for Potions, right?" Hermione now was also worried about what had happened to Harry. He was never excited over Potions! Never.

Ron, however, was slowly feeling much and much better. Potions, not his favourite subject either, suddenly went up in ranking. Because Potions meant Professor Snape, who still professed a strong dislike for all things Gryffindor in general and all things Potter in particular. And it was their last lesson of the day, which meant he could take his favourite spot in the Common Room and be safe from further images like the ones he had had that day.

"Come on you guys, we don't want to be late!", he urged them both on, earning a grin from Harry and a very very worried "Are you all right, Ron?" from Hermione. He simply nodded and started walking towards the Dungeons.

The lesson went like it always did. Snape was his own grumpy self and the points-deduction-machine-called-Snape was in full swing. Ron was feeling rather pleased when Snape, upon passing his cauldron for inspection had said "Decent potion, Weasley" and had sounded disappointed. For once, Ron thought hopeful, he would leave Potions feeling good about the whole thing.

Then, five minutes after they had finished their potions and were cleaning up their desks, a little note appeared in Harry's hand. Ron decided not to look. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harry unfold it and he could _feel_ Harry's grin begin to grow.

He watched Harry get up and walk towards the desk where Draco had been working. He watched Harry slide his hands in Draco's hair and pull his face towards his. And he watched Harry kiss Draco Malfoy, right in the middle of Potions, under the ever watchful eye of Prof. Snape.

A Prof. Snape who was at their side with only four very long and purposeful strides.

"What's going on here?" His voice sounded clipped, with repressed anger, Ron thought.

He saw Harry and Draco reluctantly pull apart, but he did notice how Draco took Harry's hand in his. He had never done that before!!

"Uhm…. Potter came up and kissed me, sir.", Draco calmly told his professor.

"Mr. Malfoy I am not blind!", hissed Snape.

"Mr. Potter…" everyone heard the repressed sigh ".. why did you kiss Mr. Malfoy?"

Everyone held their breath, since Prof. Snape asked the question they all had been wanting to ask Harry.

"Well, sir, it's very simple, really.", Harry explained. "It's all in this note." He reached inside his pocket, and handed Snape one of the notes he'd been receiving all day.

Snape slowly unfolded the note and read it. His black eyes darted from Harry to Draco and back. He then slowly folded the note and handed it back to Harry. A small smile appeared on his face, and all the Gryffindors mentally prepared themselves for point-deduction.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'll have to congratulate you on your relationship skills. 10 points to Slytherin. Class dismissed." And with robes billowing behind him, he left the classroom.

Harry and Draco shared a smile, took their bags and left the Dungeons together. The rest of their classmates were still trying to get around the "relationship" remark. Ron felt the ground become unsteady underneath his feet and was pushed down on his seat by Hermione. It took her a good five minutes to get him in such a state that he was able to walk to their Common Room. Once there, it took an impressive amount of tea to get him coherent again.

After what seemed a very long time, Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room, looking dishevelled. His hair was even messier than normal and his glasses stood lobsided on his nose. And he was wearing the brightest smile they'd ever seen. Counting that day. He plopped down on the couch besides Hermione and heaved a contented sigh.

"Harry?', she asked him carefully.

"Yes Hermione?", he asked her, still smiling.

"What was in the notes Draco's been sending you all day?"

Harry checked his watch, and then reached inside his pocket. What came out was a big pile of notes, all in the same size, all folded in the same manner. Ron was now alert and eyeing the pile.

Harry waved his hand towards it. "Go on, read them. I know you want to."

Ron reached out, took one of the notes and unfolded it. After looking at it for a couple of seconds, his eyes rolled and he passed out. Hermione, now concerned AND curious, quickly grabbed one herself. And then looked at Harry with big, startled eyes. But she did manage to say "You lucky bastard."

The notes read "Kiss me, it's my birthday."

_The End_

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


End file.
